


A Letter

by sarih93



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First they were strangers then they were best friends and now they're in love.<br/>Their journey was filled with little moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter

_Christen first met Julie on her first day back as a junior._

Christen loved being back at campus. No matter how stressful college could get she looked forward to the start of classes. None of her roommates had made it back yet so Christen decided to buy a latte and walk around campus for a while. She was almost done with her coffee when she felt someone ran into her. Christen was distracted and watched helplessly as the cup flew out of her hands.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you. I’m really sorry, Let me buy you another coffee.” The responsible for the loss of her coffee was a blonde girl, around her same height who had almost as many freckles as Kelley.

“It’s okay, there was barely anything left,” Christen said reassuringly.

“Are you sure?” the blonde girl asked with her head tilted to the side.

Just then Christen’s phone beeped, it was Kelley asking her if she was at the apartment yet. Christen typed her response quickly.

“Yes really, don’t worry about it.”

_Christen never even got the name of the girl, she figured that since it was a big campus the odds of another encounter were close to none existent._

She saw her again the very next day. Coach introduced the rookie central back as Julie Johnston. During practice Christen watched the new girl and she had to admit Julie was really good. After practice Julie offered to buy Christen a cup of coffee. That time she said yes.

_They became inseparable overnight. They were the best of friends, except for the fact that all the hugs and the stares weren't really platonic. But still, it took them both a while to admit their feelings for each other._

"Christen, is everything ok?"  Kelley asked hesitatingly.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it?" Christen responded while she violently looked for her yoga mat in her bedroom.

"Because you're tearing up your bedroom looking for the yoga mat that you left at the living room."

"I knew that," Christen muttered while she quickly left her bedroom, Kelley right on her heels.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?"

Christen ignored her roommate and closed her eyes to meditate.

"Are you mad at Julie or something?" Kelley tried again to find out what was Christen's problem.

Christen immediately opened her eyes. "Why do you think I'm mad at Julie?"

"I don't know," Kelley shrugged, "with you, odds are Julie is involved somehow."

Christen huffed but she didn't deny anything. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Kelley.

“A guy asked her out today.” Julie and she were relaxing between classes when one of Julie's classmates had approached them.

“Ah,” Kelley said knowingly. “And this makes you upset why?”

Christen rolled her eyes. “You know why.”

“Yes but you’ve never said it out loud.”

“I like Julie. There, I said it.” Today was the first time someone has asked Julie out in front of Christen since she became aware of her feelings.

“Come on Christen, like it’s an understatement. But what I’ve been trying to tell you is that is painfully clear that she feels the same way,” Kelley explained slowly. “You could call her right now and tell her not to go out with that dude because, I don’t know, you feel like watching Disney movies with her that night and she’ll say yes.”

_Christen wanted to believe Kelley so bad. But she was scared of ruining everything with Jules, either by telling her how she feels and Julie not feeling the same way or by getting together but finding out they couldn't make it as a couple._

_Christen did her best to act naturally around Julie but Friday night seemed like a death sentence looming over her._

Christen and Julie were walking together after their soccer practice. Julie was telling a story about one of her many adventures with Kling and Moe. At least she was trying to tell the story but she kept interrupting herself laughing so Christen didn't fully understand what she was saying. It didn't matter though because Julie's laugh was incredibly contagious.

"Don't go out with Tom" Christen blurted out without thinking. Julie's laughter died out abruptly and she turned to look at Christen with a serious face.

"Why?"

Christen opened up her mouth but no words came out. She never planned to have this conversation.

"Why shouldn't I go out with Tom Chris?"

"Because he's not good enough for you," Christen responded but it sounded more like a question.

"We're going to a movie, it's not like I'm marrying him," Julie answered back.

"You shouldn't go out with him because... I want to be the one that gets to take you on dates," Christen’s voice trembled with nerves but she didn’t look away from Julie.

"Ok" that was all Julie said before she resumed walking, smiling from ear to ear.

"Really?"

"Yes. You can pick me up at 7."

“Ok then," Christen said, still on a daze from how fast everything happened.

They kept walking side by side in silence, both so overwhelmingly happy with how today had turned out.

_They went on their first date that Friday. On Saturday they went out for drinks with the rest of the team and on Sunday Christen helped Julie study. They still spent all their time together, that didn’t change. But now Kelley knocks before entering her own apartment._

_\---------_

And now Julie waits for Christen outside of classrooms.

"Hi Chris!" As soon as she’s on arms reach Julie hugs her tight and Christen melts, despite the fact Julie hugs her every time they see each other. Even before they started dating. "Where are you going now?"

"I have to go to the library to study for my Mass Media midterm."

"I can keep you company” Julie offers.

Julie is fearless on the field and an absolute sweetheart off it but she doesn't do well on libraries because that requires her to stay still and quiet for a long time. Christen figures Julie will get bored but still she agrees because if Julie wants to accompany her to the library who is she to say no?

They sit down in an empty table. Julie copies Christen and pulls out her binder to review for her classes. That doesn't last long though. Soon enough Julie starts to fidget in her seat and it distracts Christen.

"Chris, are you done yet?"

"No," Christen answers with a little more bite than she meant to. Julie seems surprised at the outburst but she pulls out a piece of paper and starts to write. Christen attempts to go back to her books but she keeps stealing glances at Julie. She feels a little guilty for the way she spoke to Julie and she’s also curious about what her girlfriend is writing.

“Jules what are you writing?”

"A letter." She slides the piece of paper towards Christen.

Chris,

I'm sure you'll do great in your test. Do you want to go hiking next weekend?

I love you.

 “You're ridiculous.” Christen shakes her head at her dorky girlfriend.

“Is that a yes on the hike?”

“Yes,” Christen gives Julie a brief kiss, “I need to study for another hour but you don't have to stay.”

“No it's ok, I'll take a nap.” Julie rests her head on her folded arms.

Christen smiles at her girlfriend.

Turns out life can only get better when you’re dating your best friend.


End file.
